


Seduction

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Poetry, War of the Ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 22:13:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3745249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The coming Darkness  from Dul-Guldur made many Silvan Elves to leave their homeland and sail to the shores of Aman. But there were some of them who dared to stay, though a lure and a fear of eerie forces was strong. This poem tells of the inner struggle in the heart of Legolas<br/><br/>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seduction

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

At moonless and starless, morose and shadowy nights  
The spies of the Evil are stealing to doors of your heart.  
But never you can strike a spirit - it's hidden from sight.  
You battle inwardly - this fighting is harder than hard.  
  
"I promise a failure to any of your silly hopes,  
And all of your songs will die on stiffening lips,  
Your body will thaw like a mist above the bogs,  
And soul of yours will be crying amidst the reeds."  
  
\- Don't lie, you ghost! My heart's full of hope still more,  
I hear the wind is playing the music of pines,  
My friends beat the Darkness just as they did it before,  
And flowing water in springs is sweeter than wines.  
  
"Eh, can not you see the swamps, overgrown with moss?  
All boughs are leafless, enmeshed with a lace of the net,  
And poisoned sleep is the gift of the water in flosses.  
All what you say is the Past, which now is dead."  
  
\- It isn't for ever and soon it will end, I believe.  
The Dark of the East will disperse and the Sun is warm,  
By life-carrying beams it arouses every leaf  
And my summer woods will bloom, like in days of yore!  
  
"The Dark will disperse…I doubt. It reigned so far!  
Be ready to pay, you fool, if you hope to win.  
So know - the people of Men will replace Eldar,  
Nothing but pain and sorrow will you have seen.  
  
D' you want to destroy the house you've built by your hands?  
D' you wish to revenge me while paying the highest of prices?  
Do think once again and use your personal chance -  
Then leave for the Havens and prove the name "Elven-wise"."  
  
My marvelous Mirkwood, where glades are breathing with cold,  
And careless maidens are dancing in shade of the firs,  
In skies there shine the stars like sparkles of gold ,  
A song of a girl in love is suddenly heard.  
  
To leave…To leave - and desert my Endore enslaved,  
My friends resigned, without a glance at a star?  
Forget all the killed who had neither knelt nor craved?  
The ghost has lost. I say : "I' m remaining so far".


End file.
